wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TheLivingBeckyBotsford
Welcome Hi, welcome to WordGirl Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Miss Power page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Furrtwo (Talk) 12:17, May 14, 2012 Hi There! Hiyo! (Hello) Glad to see that you have your own login! I adore your profile pic. It's so totally WHAMMER! YEAH! Ahem. Anyway, hope you keep up with the aresome (awesome) edits! Byeee! Misspower200 01:03, May 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- Hiya! Thanks...It's from TROMP(The rise of Miss Power)... 6 Days left for Wordbot!!!!!!! So exciting, it's gonna be so aresome*!!!Byeeeeee! *I totally get it when you say aresome... it's fun to say! TheLivingBeckyBotsford 01:33, May 16, 2012 (UTC)TheLivingBeckyBotsford Hello and welcome to the Wordgirl wiki. Please make youself at home and enjoy editing. Loli-Wordgirl1 18:21, May 18, 2012 (UTC)Loli-Wordgirl Thank You friend from purplefeather ---- @purplefeather, your welcome! By the way, to sign just put four of these: ~ TheLivingBeckyBotsford 01:57, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Hi can you chat? Thanks btw nice to meet you! :) Sure...just tell me when and pleeease sign with the four tildes(~)...it is easier to know who wrote this Hey...it's on the photos if you want to use it for your profile! :) Who am I talking to??? Who is this??? CAn you please sign with 4 tildes(~)???? Am I sounding like Miss Question??? TheLivingBeckyBotsford 22:01, May 31, 2012 (UTC) HIIIII!!! I had so much fun chatting, too! We should do it more often... Anyhoozle, I have a Q. What did you mean by "How do you undo revisions?"? Please answer my Q.! Thank ya! P.S. Didn't just watch TROMP, but I'm still relatively happy! Misspower200 02:09, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Well...Misspower200, Mouse-Brains told be how to ...Mouse-Brains said: "If you go to the page that was revised, under the 'edit this page' button it says history. There you can find the recent edits and undo them. Or if you see it on the recent wiki activity page you can click on the paper and magnifying glass icon, and undo the edit from there." Anyways..just tell me what times you're available..then I'll tell you which of those times I can go on. :) (not 7-3:30>>>thats school on weekdays).For our school only 8 days left!! ............... hey guess what! I used google to get this photo.I missed you.ive been going on my wikia.How r u? Hey icegirl2.... I'm fine thanks for asking! U? ...... I luv that one, too!!! "Intentional!" "Scoops and Tobey have the exact same scores!" Misspower200 13:54, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Just continuing.... "I'm discombobulated ,because it's essential that I be in two places at the same time!" "Isn't that impossible?" TheLivingBeckyBotsford 16:18, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi TLBB! There's a new fanfiction in the WordGirl's Adult Life series: WordGirl's Adult Life The Wedding. It's so aresome! WinxMagiaDiWordGirl (talk) 10:02, July 23, 2012 (UTC)WinxMagiaDiWordGirl Hey WMDWG! Thanks for the update! I read it and it is so nice...Becky is now Becky McCalister!! Honestly, in this fanfic they go really good together! TheLivingBeckyBotsford (talk) 20:59, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Hi TLBB! I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews on my stories. As a fledgling writer, and really in anything, it feels so good to know there are people out there who like and appreciate your work. It's okay if you don't watch Winx Club, though. I'm not really going to focus on them as much; however, they'll still be important, especially Bloom. Hope you keep reading my trilogy – yup, there's going to be three, but I'm still thinking of a name for the entire series – and tell me how I can improve. Also, let me know if you're confused in Forgotten Destiny, in case I don't explain something from Winx clearly enough. Thanks again! P.S. I'm going to kick myself, but in your review for Forgotten Destiny, I can't for the life of me remember where that quote's from! :'( WinxMagiaDiWordGirl (talk) 23:20, July 26, 2012 (UTC)WinxMagiaDiWordGirl Hi WMDWG! "No problem!" .That quote is from The Rise of Miss Power! And also one thing: In the first one...you said in the second you will mention Tobey's reaction but you didn't, but keep up the good work! :)TheLivingBeckyBotsford (talk) 21:32, July 27, 2012 (UTC) PS..the update for the fanfiction by KimDiWil71 is up! It is SOOOOO AMAZING!!! Hi, it's WMDWG! Sorry about the late reply. *facepalms* THAT'S where the quote's from! How could I forget? Anyway, I just want to thank you for all the reviews on my story. Don't worry, Tobey and Becky are going to talk A LOT in A Symbol of Hope. Chapter 5 is going up today, and be warned, there are lots of surprises and shockers. Please keep reviewing and thanks again! WinxMagiaDiWordGirl (talk) 12:19, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey WMDWG, You're an awesome writer, remember that!TheLivingBeckyBotsford (talk) 18:42, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I'm a really "UNSMALL(:-D)" WordGirl fan too. I'm Hungarian and I'm watching Wordgirl on Youtube, because it's nowhere on TV. I found WordGirl On PBS Kids' website, and I loved the show!!! :-D Oh, and also I like to read, like WordGirl! Bye! 17:30, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey! We all are unsmall fans! Anyways, enjoy the wiki! TheLivingBeckyBotsford (talk) 18:42, August 1, 2012 (UTC)